


Coffee, A Date, and Forever

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Live Journal HotchXReid Prompt Memes [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, Age insecurities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Sugar Daddy Hotch, slight angst, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lost in thought when he felt his table shift and looked-up to see a slightly disheveled and out of sorts young man. Usually he wouldn’t give someone so young a second look but he had to admit the boy, for surely he couldn’t be older than his late teens, was beautiful. When he finally looked-up from the book he was buried in his eyes widened in shock. Aaron knew what was coming then so he braced himself for it.</p><p>“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention and this is my normal table and I didn’t even stop to really think what I was doing when I sat and now I see you and I think I’ll just….you know, go over….” He looked around and didn’t see another free table. “Shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, A Date, and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> Prompt from DarkJediQueen and a birthday present as well.

Aaron had a few files spread out on the coffee table reviewing the current cases that were slotted for his docket over the next few days. The one he was most worried about was a high-profile case. He hated those. Hated the spotlight that always ended-up on him at the start and end of each of them. Plus the months of jury selections, attorney motions, pleas from the victims families and all the stickiness that came with the job. But, he took it all with the grace and fairness that he had built his reputation on. He knew that most of the lawyers that came through his court appreciated the way he ran his court. He had been on the other side once and knew the hours of work that went into building a case.  
He was lost in thought when he felt his table shift and looked-up to see a slightly disheveled and out of sorts young man. Usually he wouldn’t give someone so young a second look but he had to admit the boy, for surely he couldn’t be older than his late teens, was beautiful. When he finally looked-up from the book he was buried in his eyes widened in shock. Aaron knew what was coming then so he braced himself for it.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention and this is my normal table and I didn’t even stop to really think what I was doing when I sat and now I see you and I think I’ll just….you know, go over….” He looked around and didn’t see another free table. “Shit.”

Aaron couldn’t help the smile that formed as he watched the flustered young man. He was suddenly very intrigued. He hadn’t mentioned Aaron’s somewhat celebrity status and it pushed the young man higher up in his regard.

“It’s fine. I am quite alright sharing.” Aaron grabbed some of his files and put them in his briefcase.

“You don’t have to do that. I can wait for another table or take my coffee to go.”

“Please stay. In fact I’d like to buy your coffee. But, you have to let me surprise you.”

The young man furrowed his brow a moment and Aaron could swear he was trying to find the ulterior motive.

“Why?”

“Because you interest me.” Aaron almost laughed at the look that came over the younger man’s face. “It’s just a cup of coffee.” Aaron saw his companion visibly swallow as he contemplated on what to do.

“Okay.” There was a slight wariness in his voice but Aaron wasn’t put off.

“I’ll be back in just a few moments.” Aaron smiled again as he stood up to make his way over to the line. He could almost feel the younger man’s eyes on his back and found he rather liked it.

The line moved quickly and he was back at the table in no time. Setting the cup in front of his table companion he waited in anticipation. The low hum that escaped his companion pleased Aaron greatly and the slow smile that crossed the young man’s lips let Aaron know that he had guessed right.

“You got it perfect.”

“An educated guess.”

“Um well thank you.” The young man blushed as he dipped his head down taking another sip.

“You aren’t from Virginia are you?” Aaron purposefully let some of his southern drawl slip. He wanted to see how his companion would react. He was rewarded with the slight shiver that came over the boy.

“No I ah I’m from Vegas. I’m here for school.”

“Oh? What school do you attend?”

“Virginia Tech. I’m studying robotics.”

“You’re a long way from school.” Aaron deepened his voice and quirked up his brow. He was playing with the young man and somehow he thought that the boy knew it too.

“I’m on semester break. I finished my projects early and I got an early exit. I’ll be out for at least eight weeks till the next semester starts.”

“So. I have eight weeks?” Aaron smiled as he sipped his coffee and enjoyed the bit of confusion that came over the young man.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Spencer blushed because he thought he knew where this might be going but he wasn’t sure.

“To get to know you better. First I think we should be properly introduced. I’m Aaron Hotchner.” He held out his hand and the boy flushed.

“I ah, don’t…” He wiggled his fingers and shrugged his shoulders a bit. “But, my name is Spencer. Spencer Reid.”

Aaron smiled a dimple showing smile and Spencer thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

“Spencer.” Aaron pursed his lips and pulled out a card from his briefcase and wrote his private number on the back. He handed it to Spencer and brushed his fingers lightly along the back of Spencer’s hand. “I have to get going. I have a full docket this morning but I’d like to make a date with you. Say Thursday?”

“Um. Okay. I think.” Spencer couldn’t stop the pounding of his heart as he looked up at Aaron. “Yeah, Thursday.” He grabbed the little notebook that he kept in his inside pocket of his jacket and jotted down his cell number then handed it to Aaron. “My cell number.”

“Well. Thursday then Spencer.” Aaron stood and before he left he lightly brushed his fingers over Spencer’s cheek letting them linger for just a moment and smiling before he turned to grab his briefcase and leave.

Spencer watched as his breath quickened and he closed his eyes a moment still feeling those fingers on his cheek. He didn’t know what exactly happened. All he knew was that he wanted to see Aaron Hotchner again.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron was sitting at his Judge’s table before the start of court and smiled as he set-up his desk. His deputy was looking at him strangely as he handed over the day’s schedule.

“Sir, here is today’s schedule and the files in order of when you will hear each one.”

“Thank you Ainsley.” Aaron said as he took the files and looked them over quickly. There were two that he wanted to hear right away so he reorganized the schedule just a bit so they could hopefully resolve them quickly.

The day flew by and Aaron actually felt like something got accomplished. It was unusual in that most of the parties were in agreement and there was very little argument most of the day. One or two cases became heated and he had to quickly stop it before it got out of hand, but overall it was a decent day.  
“I’ll get those motions and the verdicts filed then head home Judge.”

“Do it in the morning. We had a full day. Go home to your wife Ainsley, she needs you more than those motions do.”

“Thank you sir.” The Deputy didn’t hesitate as he stood with his files and headed out to the Judge’s chambers to drop them off on his own desk.

Aaron stood and made his way into his chambers and took off his robe, hung it up then did a little paperwork before heading home. When he entered the house his valet was there to take his coat for him.

“Dinner is waiting for you Sir.”

“Thank you Parker.”

“Would you like a drink with dinner?”

“Just ice tea or water will be fine.” Aaron moved toward the kitchen preferring to eat at the little nook in the corner. He had no one to share his home with and sometimes the loneliness was all consuming. Tonight, though his mind was filled with a certain someone as a smiled played on his lips when he entered his kitchen.

“Sir. Just in time.” His cook handed him his plate.

“Thank you Wes.” Aaron took the plate and settled in his seat with his food and contemplated the day. He wondered if his day was so good because of his morning. Spencer Reid kept interrupting his thoughts all day and he realized that he rather liked it. He hadn’t been interested in anyone since his partner passed away three years prior. He let his thoughts wander and smiled to himself as he remembered how soft Spencer’s cheek was. Then he thought about how young he was. He found he wasn’t bothered by his age, which he assumed was around twenty, twenty-one. There was one way he could find out though. After finishing his dinner, he stood to take his plate to the sink and rinsed it then put it in the dishwasher. He grabbed his tea and made his way to his study.

After getting settled at his computer he decided to look-up one Spencer Reid. Aaron, being a Judge, had access to certain networks and databases that weren’t available to the public. He was able to find out a lot about the young man in a matter of minutes. A part of him thought that maybe he should feel bad about what he was doing, but he didn’t. Information had always been his strong suit and with information he could figure out how to woo young Spencer first into his bed, then, if they got along, into his life.

Aaron uncovered information about mother having been put in a sanitarium in Las Vegas three years prior. He also found out that Spencer already had doctorates in Math, Science and Engineering with BA’s in Psychology and Sociology. He kept digging and found a William Reid, Esquire. But the address on file for the last eleven years was not Spencer’s registered Las Vegas address. This information made him access the court records for Las Vegas and he found out the parents were divorced. Aaron sat back and wondered what had happened. He would save this information for later. He wanted to get to know the young man first.

He closed down all the websites he was using and did something that he hardly ever did but he had been in a state of slight arousal all day thinking about the young man. He opened a few gay porn sites and perused them till he found what he was looking for. A young man who had a similar slim build and wild curly hair like Spencer’s was being pounded into hard by an older male. Aaron swallowed as he sat back in his chair, undid his pants and freed his already aching cock. Opening the small drawer at the bottom of his desk he pulled out the lube and set it on his desk. Sitting back in his chair he started to slowly stroke himself as he closed his eyes and imagined that it was Spencer moving under him. That beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure as Aaron stroked in and out of him fast and hard. As his imagination grew wilder Aaron was stroking faster as he imagined the words that would spill out of that beautiful mouth. Then the screams as the boy comes without even having been touched.

Aaron felt himself getting closer as his fantasy changed and Spencer was under his desk at work on his knees with his mouth around his cock sucking him as he worked on case files. His deputy would come in and talk to him while he gripped the boy’s hair and shoved that mouth further on his cock. He would go over the schedule with Ainsley as that expert mouth worked to bring him to completion. He could almost feel his hot seed shooting down that long delicate throat. Ainsley leaves and he pulls Spencer up on his lap holding him close as he rewards him by undoing his pants and pulling out the bo’ys own hard cock. He’d slip a condom on him so no evidence would be left behind. He would take that heavy cock in his hand and stroke, praising Spencer for how good he did. Each praise spilt from his lips would make Spencer’s breath hitch and his cock twitch in his hand. Soon, with the right words whispered in his ear the boy would come in his hand the condom catching his seed.

“Did I do good for you Daddy?” He’d ask.

“You did amazing my beautiful boy.”

Aaron was so lost in his fantasy that he could almost feel it and when he felt his cock pulsing he screamed out Spencer’s name as he came all over his hand.  
Panting hard and trying to regain control of himself he reached for the tissues on his desk to clean himself up. He shut down the site because he wasn’t sure he could take anymore watching. It had the potential to make him hard and horny once again.

“Dammit.” He growled to himself as he got up off the chair and made his way to his room to get ready for bed. As he was falling asleep his mind just couldn’t let go of Spencer’s face.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Thursday came quickly and Aaron was excited that his docket was light that day. It meant that he could get home and get ready for his date with Spencer. He dressed carefully, dark khaki’s and a thin cable knit sweater. It was a cool night so he grabbed the matching casual jacket and put it on. When he looked in the mirror he was pleased with the look he was going for; understated, casual but still appropriate for the restaurant he wanted to take Spencer to.

Aaron called for his driver and soon they were on their way to picking Spencer up. He hadn’t wanted to drive because he wanted every single second he could get with the young man. When they pulled-up to the apartment building Aaron was surprised because it was slightly run down, but the neighborhood was a decent neighborhood. He took a quick look around and wondered at the landlord. He made a vow to do an investigation to see what was happening at The Oak Park apartments.

After a moment Aaron got out, straightened-up and buttoned his jacket striding towards the entrance to the building. It only took a moment to find Spencer’s address but he didn’t even get a chance to ring the bell when someone was coming out of the door and held it open for him. He wondered at that for a moment and thought about how so many people were victims of their own folly. He tried to keep the cynical smile off his face as he made it up the three flights of stairs to the boy’s apartment. When he finally got there he knocked and waited.

It wasn’t too long before the door opened and there stood Spencer in black trousers, a burgundy fitted button up and a fitted black jacket. His hair had been tamed but still had a slightly wild look.

“Aaron.” Spencer’s mouth went dry looking at the elegantly dressed older man. “You’re a little early.”

“I am. What would you like to do about it?” Aaron smiled that dimple-showing smile that had made Spencer weak in the knees just a few days ago.

“Oh, um do you want to ah come in?” Spencer looked nervous waiting to see what Aaron wanted to do.

“For a minute.” Spencer stepped aside as Aaron entered the apartment. He scanned the small space quickly and took it all in. He saw the kitchen to the left, bedroom-living room to the right and noticed that somehow Spencer made his space look bigger that it really was even with all the books laying around.

“You’ve done a good job with your space.” Aaron said as he turned toward the younger man who smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you. It’s just for when I’m back in town anyway.” Spencer shuffled his feet back and forth as he wondered just what to do.

“You haven’t been on many dates have you?” Aaron moved towards Spencer backing him up against the wall not taking his eyes off those soft looking lips that had plagued his fantasies for the last few days.

“N-n-n-no. I was too young in high school. Then college I was still pretty young but didn’t think much about dating. Wh-what are you doing?” Spencer swallowed as Aaron put a hand on the wall next to Spencer’s head as he leaned in closer.

“You have been driving me crazy the last few days Spencer. The little quirky texts, the short calls just to say hi, and that silky voice of yours have all been teasing me. I have been wanting to kiss that mouth of yours since we met.” He lifted his free hand and carded his fingers in Spencer’s hair and almost groaned at the little whine that escaped from Spencer. “I’m going to do just that. Okay?” Aaron heard the little noisy gulp that Spencer made as he leaned in the last few centimeters that were between them. He didn’t press his lips right away, no he lightly touched Spencer’s lips with his then slowly slid them back and forth. Darting his tongue out he swiped across tasting the residual flavor of sugar and coffee that lingered there. Almost agonizingly slow Aaron pressed down as his hand slid down to cup the back of Spencer’s neck. Tentative hands settled on his hips and pulled him closer. Smiling slightly against Spencer he deepened the kiss opening his mouth just a touch to suck in the boy’s lower lip into his mouth. He pulled back a moment to look into already lust blown eyes and a feeling of satisfaction fell over him as he dived back in this time more forcefully. Deepening the kiss by degrees he had Spencer moaning against his lips and he could feel the unmistakable state of arousal he was in.

Finally pulling back he cupped Spencer’s cheek and slowly made lazy circles with his thumb.

“Shall we go to dinner?” He knew his voice was low and husky with arousal and was quite pleased to see the slight shiver that went through Spencer.

“Yeah, I ah, I think that’s a great idea.” Spencer tried not to squeak when Aaron let his hand wander down Spencer’s chest as he pulled further away.

“Come on then genius, we don’t want to be late for our reservations.” Aaron led the dazed Spencer out the door and waited while he fumbled with the lock. Keeping a possessive hand on Spencer’s lower back they walked out to his car. He opened the door and waited for Spencer to get in. After shutting the door he walked to his side and slid onto the seat next to the younger man. He almost chuckled at the look on Spencer’s face as Aaron called out to his driver.

“We’re ready now Andre.”

“Very well sir. We should be at Bijou in about twenty minutes barring traffic.”

“Thank you.” Aaron said as he pressed a button and soundproof glass separated them from his driver.

“We’re going to Bijou?” Spencer’s chest was tight with anxiety as he looked around the car and wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

“Yes. Is something wrong Spencer?”

“No, yes. I, I, I don’t know. It’s just it takes months to get in.”

Aaron smiled softly as he took Spencer’s hand, “My brother owns the restaurant. He’s also the head chef. I have a permanent table for whenever I want it.”

“Oh. Um. That’s nice.” Spencer frowned as he folded his hands on his lap and looked down. He was feeling quite anxious because he’d never been around someone like Aaron before. Someone that dominated and took charge. Someone with wealth and connections and it made him wonder just what it was that the older man wanted from him.. “What do you want from me Aaron?” Spencer’s voice was low as he kept his head down not wanting to look at whatever expression Aaron had.

“I want to get to know you Spencer. I like you and I see possibilities with us but only if you can trust me.”

Spencer looked up, his hair falling over his eyes as he looked over at Aaron. He didn’t understand why he was here, why he had felt compelled to say yes to a date with someone that he met in a coffee shop and only spoke to a couple of times. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get to know him, and Spencer liked older men but he found himself completely out of his element which made him fidget in his seat.

“Is that all?”

“What are you asking me Spencer?” Aaron pursed his lips and furrowed his brow wondering at the sudden anxiety that he could feel pouring off Spencer.

“Do you, I mean what do I have to do for all this?”

“Just spend some time with me? If anything more were to happen I’m not opposed, I find you very attractive. Beautiful even. But I won’t ask anything of you that you aren’t willing to give. If all we have is this one date Spencer and you never want to see me again after I will admit I’d be disappointed. But I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Spencer curled the sides of his mouth into a small smile as he brushed his hair out of his face. The hard knot that had formed in his stomach eased and some of that anxiety started to ease. He was still cautious but he was going to try to keep his normally suspicious nature at bay, at least for the time being.

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Although…” Spencer looked over with a glint in his eye.

“Yes?” Aaron asked with no small amount of amusement in his voice.

“I wouldn’t mind more kissing. You know, just to see if we really are compatible.”

“Oh, so research. Ever the scientist Spencer?”

“Of course.” Aaron leaned over and gave Spencer an almost chaste kiss. “Research.” He teased as he sat back against his seat.

“Sir,” The driver dinged the comm in the back of the car and Aaron lowered the window.

“Yes Andre?”

“We’ve arrived. I’m just parking in the usual spot.”

“Thank you. We’ll most likely be done by ten. Please go and enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you sir.” The car stopped and Andre opened Aaron’s door then he went back to the front, said his goodnights to Aaron and left the two men alone. Spencer got out before Aaron could open his door and just quirked his brow.

“I’m not a girl. I may have been called pretty a time or two in my life but Aaron, don’t treat me like a girl or this will be a very short date.”

Aaron chuckled softly, “I’m sorry. It’s my upbringing. My mother always told me to be a gentleman.”

“Well, can’t let you go against your upbringing and disappoint mom now can we? Just don’t get carried away, okay?”

“Okay. I promise to watch it.”

Aaron couldn’t help but lay his hand in the middle of Spencer’s back as he led him towards the restaurant. When they entered they were immediately greeted by the host.

“Judge, it’s so good to see you this evening. Your table is already waiting for you, right this way.” Spencer looked over at Aaron in shock but didn’t say anything which made Aaron wonder what the young man was shocked by. When they were seated the host handed them menus then said their waiter would be with them shortly and left them alone.

“Spencer, what were you surprised by?” Aaron asked as he set his menu aside.

“He, he called you Judge.”

“Spencer, did you not read the card that I gave you?” Aaron smiled playfully as he reached across the table to take his hand.

“I just looked at the number you wrote. Why?”

Aaron took a deep breath before he spoke, “I’m a federal Judge Spencer. Is that going to be a problem?”

“NO, no I, think I was just shocked that’s all. That must be a tough job.”

“I has it’s moments. But I like to think that I can help make a difference, that I’m keeping things fair and impartial in my courtroom. That I can facilitate some form of justice.”

“Lofty goals.”

“They are but I love my job.”

“I want that too, hopefully, someday.”

“I hope you find that too.” Aaron held his hand lightly and they didn’t say anything to each other for several long minutes. When a plate was put in the middle of the table the spell was broken and Aaron looked-up to see a tall blond man standing there.

“Sean.” Aaron stood and grabbed his brother in a hug. “Business looks good.”

“I can’t complain.” He eyes Aaron as if to say ‘really Aaron?’.

“What have you brought us?”

“Ah, it’s a new recipe and I wanted to try it with you.” Aaron sat back down and introduced Sean to Spencer. After a moment Sean went over the appetizer. “It’s an herbed toast with chicken liver pate, goat cheese mousse and a spicy apricot jam.” He patted Aaron on the shoulder once then turned back to the both of them. “I hope you enjoy. You’ll let me know what you think?”

“We will.”

Sean bent down and whispered in Aaron’s ear, “We need to talk big brother.”

“Maybe next week?” Aaron smiled as Sean just chuckled as he walked away.

“Okay, order whatever you want It’s on me.” Sean said as he walked away before either man could protest.

“He can’t do that, can he?” Spencer was shifting uncomfortably in his chair as he watched Sean walk away.

“He owns the restaurant Spencer. He can do whatever he wants. If it makes you feel better I’ll be sure to pay tonight. I asked you out, for the record.”

“It’s okay. Especially if it means a free meal.” Spencer teased as went back to looking over the menu. He took his time and tried not to be shocked at the prices. Even though he knew how exclusive the restaurant was but he wasn’t prepared for sixty dollar lamb dishes or fifty dollar seafood. Closing his eyes a moment he stilled his emotions and just picked what sounded good. After he ordered he turned to look at Aaron and smiled.

“So, Spencer, what do you do while you are here in Arlington?” Aaron wanted to reach across the table again but decided against it when he saw how much Spencer was trying not to let his anxiety get to him.

“I actually do a few things. I’ve proven myself pretty capable helping local law enforcement with trying to pinpoint and deduce where a suspect might be. I consult with them quite often because my math and engineering skills actually come in quite handy along with my psychology degree. I’ve been learning how to analyze behavior, especially in a criminal mind.”

“Do you want to go into law enforcement?”

“I don’t know. Special Agent Jason Gideon had come to CalTech several times to try to woo me to the FBI but I just don’t know. I didn’t expect to get into robotics but I saw a documentary on an engineer that had completed a rudimentary robot that he built to actually help his bi-polar spouse. It was fascinating on how he programmed it to start to learn her cues and to help her through the worst of her symptoms. It got me to thinking if robots could be used to help others with mental illness.” Spencer bit his lip as he looked down at his salad.

“What is it Spencer? What put that sad look on your face?” Aaron did reach across the table this time and took Spencer’s hand in his. He was pleased when the boy didn’t pull away but curled his fingers around Aaron’s.

“Something you should know. My mother, she’s schizophrenic. Three years ago I ah, I had to put her in a sanitarium.” He sighed as he took a sip of the wine that Aaron had poured earlier.

“Spencer, look at me.”

Spencer looked up and the sadness that had permeated the boy’s eyes broke Aaron’s heart a little.

“If you think that scares me away, it doesn’t. A person can’t help their illnesses, mental or physical. It just means that your mother is getting the care she needs and that you were strong enough to recognize that you couldn’t take care of her anymore.”

Spencer smiled a little, “I know that intellectually but in my heart I still feel like I betrayed her.”

“Spencer, you haven’t. I bet that deep down inside she is thanking you but doesn’t know how to express it.”

“Maybe you’re right. I write her a letter everyday and send them at the end of the week. I usually get these beautiful letters back. Maybe that’s her way of telling me that it’s okay.”

Aaron squeezed Spencer’s hand then went back to eating. The meal passed with lively conversation between the two men. Aaron was surprised by how much he and Spencer had in common but also how much Spencer knew beyond him. He liked broaching a topic that he knew Spencer might know a lot about and was rewarded when the young man rambled animatedly with all he knew of the subject. Aaron figured out quickly that he liked to sit back and listen to Spencer’s rambling. He found more than once how much he enjoyed just listening to Spencer.

When their dessert and coffees were served Aaron’s heart felt lighter than it had in years. He was enjoying watching the hands that were waving excitedly in the air as Spencer explained the origins of chocolate.

“And the Aztecs had this wonderful mixture of chocolate, cinnamon, and spices that the female would make special for the male of her choosing. If he accepted the gift and drank from her cup it was a sign of their betrothal.” Spencer took a bite of the spiced flourless chocolate cake with a sweeter version of the whipped goat cheese mousse and a sweet berry compote. The obscene noise he made when he hummed around his fork in obvious delight had Aaron swallowing back the surge of lust went straight to his groin.  
Spencer finally looked-up and saw the look on Aaron’s face and blushed.

“You’ve let me ramble all night. Surely that’s completely put you off for any future dates.” He bit his lip as he looked down at his coffee wrapping a slightly shaking hand around the handle.

“I liked hearing you talk Spencer. I admit I goaded you into it at times. You are utterly stunning when you go off with what you know. Your whole demeanor lights up and animates. I was not complaining.” Aaron took the hand that was wrapped around the coffee cup and laced his fingers with Spencer’s. “I do want a second date with you Spencer. Actually I hope that I get many dates with you.”

“Really?” Spencer wanted to kick himself at how young and hopeful he felt about hearing that from Aaron.

“Yes, really Spencer.” Aaron graced him with one of his wide dimple-showing smiles and it made the boy flush even more. When they were done and the check paid by Aaron, which he knew that Sean was going to actually cancel the transaction anyway, they got up and left.

When they got back to Spencer’s apartment Aaron went with him to see him safe.

“Well, do you ah, want to come in? For a moment?”

“Sure.” Aaron walked in behind Spencer and closed the door. “I had a wonderful time Spencer,” Aaron said as he wrapped his fingers through Spencer’s belt loops and pulled him closer. When they were practically chest to chest Aaron once again cupped the back of his neck and moved in for a long slow kiss. The kind that made Spencer want to sink to his knees. The kind that made him think very dirty thoughts. But he didn’t want to just jump into bed with Aaron. He had done that too many times before with the older men he tended to gravitate to. This time he wanted to take his time. Wanted to get to know Judge Aaron Hotchner before he even thought about sex with him.

The kiss continued but this time Aaron was doing things against his neck that had him shivering with wants and needs he wasn’t ready to fulfill yet. He felt himself being slowly taken apart just by Aaron’s mouth exploring his neck. He couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped when a tongue licked and his body pressed in closer as if giving permission before his brain could catch-up. When his shirt was being pushed aside and he felt that tongue slip across his shoulder he thought he was going to explode with the intense pleasure shooting up his spine. Spencer didn’t notice how he was grinding himself against Aaron because he had let himself completely go under that talented mouth. He almost jumped in surprise when a hand grabbed his ass and started to knead and press their bodies in even closer. Then that mouth, that exquisite mouth was nipping and sucking on his ear. His breath hitched and he was completely lost. His eyes closed and he let himself be thorughly in the moment. No one had ever taken the time for this kind of slow seduction and he felt like every single molecule in his body was on fire. Inch by glorious inch Aaron was making his way back to his mouth and when he was kissed with and open mouth and an exploring tongue he was whimpering as he wrapped a leg around Aaron’s waist.

Spencer thrust against Aaron grinding his achingly hard cock against the older man’s groin. He couldn’t help it when that tongue slipped inside his mouth and a hand slipped inside his pants cupping his ass once again that he was practically crying against the intensity of it all.

“Spencer,” Aaron whispered in a husky voice against his ear, “Are you going to come?”

Oh fuck, went through Spencer’s mind as a little of his awareness came back to him and he realized that he was so close and that he wanted to. God he wanted to feel Aaron’s hand around his cock but this was exactly what he was trying to avoid but dammit the man’s mouth was just too much.

“Y-yes.” He was just able to squeak out when Aaron reached down and pulled him even tighter against him.

“Then come for me beautiful boy.” Aaron growled as he continued doing things to him with his mouth. When once again those lips found his he couldn’t hold back and he was crying out as he rutted against Aaron seeking that sweet relief. When he finally let go it wasn’t anything like he had felt before. It was like he could feel it in every cell of his body, his whole existence in that moment was determined by the intensity of what this one man was doing to him. He was trying to find purchase while falling at the same time. His thoughts and emotions all fled and all there was, was the pure intensity of physical feeling. Aaron moved his hand and barely even touched the slick head of his cock when he threw his head back and cried out as he came.

Aaron was there to catch the boy in his arms when he slumped against him as all strength flowed out of him. Holding Spencer up he led them to the couch that Aaron could tell turned into a bed. He carefully lowered himself down then pulled Spencer onto his lap. He just held the younger man in his arms as Spencer tried to regain some sense of self.

“That, I’ve never, I mean, oh god.” He buried his face against Aaron’s chest in utter embarrassment.

“It’s okay Spencer.” Aaron caressed Spencer’s back as he tried to calm the shaking young man. “It was very intense; I have to admit.” Aaron’s own voice was shaky as he held Spencer close to him. They stayed like that for several minutes till Aaron felt that his date was starting to fall asleep.

“Why don’t you go to sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Mmmkay.” Spencer gave Aaron a goofy smile as he swayed on his feet. Aaron just chuckled slightly as he pulled the couch into a bed. Leaving Spencer to undress himself he went in search of some water. He finally found a stash of water bottles in one of the cabinets and brought it over to the younger man who was trying to stay on his feet while he changed.

“Here, you should drink this before going to bed.” Aaron bent and kissed him almost chaste and smoothed back his hair. “I will call tomorrow.”

“Okay Daddy.” Spencer slipped out sleepily.

“Oh Spencer.” Aaron swallowed hard as he laid his head against Spencer’s trying to get control of himself. “Go to sleep.” Aaron tore himself away as he looked back once more then left wondering just what he had gotten himself into.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
One date turned into two, two into three and so on. Aaron and Spencer had spent almost all of their free time together, even with the pending case coming up for jury selection. In fact, Spencer had been staying mostly at his house and their intimacy grew by degrees. Neither had wanted to jump right into bed with each other. They wanted to get to know one another and build something meaningful.

Aaron knew the risks of dating a younger man but he didn’t care. Spencer was passionate, intelligent, charming and funny. He knew he was developing deeper feelings but he was sure the young man wasn’t ready to hear them yet. Currently said young man was sprawled across Aaron in a post orgasmic haze. He was enjoying learning Spencer’s body as much as he was enjoying learning about his mind. He loved playing with him till he was a writhing, sweaty mess and then and only then did he allow the release Spencer invariably begged for. They still hadn’t had penetrative sex, neither of them were ready for that. It was a level of intimacy that Aaron wanted to reserve till he knew and understood just where he stood in Spencer’s life.

Aaron’s heart was on the line and he knew it. He was the type of man that when he found a partner he enjoyed, he fell and fell easily and hard. His eyes were closed as he stroked Spencer’s back wondering what would happen to them once Spencer went back to school. It was something he didn’t want to think about. If he did he knew it would screw too much with his head. He would wonder and worry that this didn’t mean the same to Spencer. That he was just a distraction until he returned to college over two-hundred miles away. He would wonder if there was someone there that was special to Spencer. Someone younger that could give him all the time he deserves.

Aaron knew all too well about losing someone too early. He hadn’t realized his breath hitched as he thought of Derek. He didn’t know if he would truly ever get over his loss. Oh he’d moved on. Learned how to live again but does anyone ever truly get over love? Even if found again somehow does it replace what came before? He didn’t want to think any of these thoughts as he held Spencer to him in a possessive hold. He may not have all the answers to his questions but right now all he knew was that he didn’t want to let Spencer go. The problem was this was their last couple of days together. Spencer would be driving back to school in the next two days and Aaron was trying to stay positive, trying not to let his heart break.

Spencer must have sensed the change in mood because he was moving to sit-up. Gently he laid a hand on Aaron’s cheek and wiped away a tear that he knew Aaron didn’t realize was falling.

‘What’s wrong?” he asked so quietly that Aaron almost didn’t hear him.

Aaron wanted to lie. Wanted to say it was nothing but he knew if he did that he’d regret it. This was something he and Derek fought about many times. The way that Aaron tried to brush things away and say it was nothing when there was obviously something they needed to talk about. So walling up his feelings he looked at his young lover and told him the truth.

“I know it’s selfish but I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay. These past weeks you’ve become so important to me.” Aaron caressed the legs that were wrapped around him as he laid there trying to get a handle on his feelings.

Spencer was speechless for once. He had never seen his lover so vulnerable, almost frightened about their upcoming separation.

“Aaron you know I’ll be back. It’s only a few months.”

Aaron groaned and closed his eyes tight. He knew all too well this it only took one moment to have your whole life change and torn apart.

“Will you? Be back I mean?” He hadn’t meant to ask. Hadn’t meant to expose himself so completely but with Spencer it was like all of him was being laid bare and he was helpless to stop it.

“Do you think I’m leaving you Aaron?” Spencer’s expression told Aaron that he had hurt him.

“You are leaving.” Aaron tried not to sound so desperate but the emotions rushing through him were sudden and unexpected.

Spencer tried to decipher what exactly was going on with Aaron as he laid a hand above his heart.

“What’s wrong Aaron? Do you think I’m all of a sudden going to find someone else?”

“You don’t know how fast something can change your entire life.” He frowned as he laid a shaking hand on Spencer’s hip and tried to quell the knot of emotions that had settled in his stomach.

“I don’t? You don’t think me sitting at your table eight weeks ago didn’t change my life?”

“I…” Aaron wanted up and off the bed. Spencer sensed what he wanted and moved to the side. Quickly throwing on his clothes he walked outside onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. His heart was jumping in his chest as his insecurities took over.

Spencer threw on his sweats and a t-shirt and walked out to stand next to Aaron. He laid a hand on his arm to try to get his attention.

“Aaron. I’m not leaving you. I’m just going back to school. I only have two semester’s left and I’ll have my masters. Then we can figure out what it is we want permanently with each other. Where is this coming from?”

“I just found you Spencer. I find that I don’t want to lose you.”

“Aaron there is always phone calls, Skype, e-mail, hell even letters. I don’t want to lose you either. I’ve never had anyone like you in my life.” He didn’t want to say what it was he really felt, at least not yet. He thought that maybe it was too soon.

“But you won’t be here,” he whispered off to the side before he stormed back inside, not even really sure why he was angry.

There was one thing that Spencer had realized early on was that Aaron was touch starved. He couldn’t get enough of touching or being touched. He didn’t realize that his leaving to go back to school would hurt Aaron this much. Spencer never wondered if Aaron was going to be okay when he left he just took it for granted that he was. Aaron was older, more experienced in relationships. He didn’t think that his lover would be so insecure with his going back to school He knew Aaron had lost someone but he didn’t talk about it much. He wondered if that was where this was coming from.

Spencer moved through the large house in search of Aaron hoping to allay some of his fears. He finally found him in a study that he’d never seen before. He slowed down when he saw Aaron sitting in there with a picture in his hand. He hovered outside and was unsure if he should intrude.

“His name was Derek Morgan. He was a Chicago detective and had been called as a witness and investigating office on a multi-state case. The majority of crimes were done in Virginia so he was forced to come here to testify.” Aaron said without even looking-up. Spencer took that as an invitation to enter and he slowly walked toward one of the chairs in front of the desk. “When the case ended and a verdict was passed, the courtroom cleared I went back to my chambers and he followed me. I hadn’t been a Judge long at that point but it didn’t matter. I knew what I was doing and had kept the case on track. He came back to say how impressed he was at how tightly I kept control of my courtroom. Then he asked me out for a drink. He was supposed to go back to Chicago three days later. He never went back. He stayed, moved in with me, transferred and we were happy. One day we had gotten papers saying that our application for adoption was approved. That was the same day I lost him in a robbery gone terribly wrong. I crawled into a bottle for almost a year and had a hell of a time crawling back out. That was three years ago.” He lifted his head and finally looked over at Spencer. He didn’t have the strength to wipe away the tears that fell.

“I haven’t had anyone in my life since. How do you let someone in when you’ve lost love? For almost twelve years we were happy. And in the blink of an eye it was all gone.”  
Spencer closed his eyes and he hurt for Aaron. To know love and have it ripped from you was something he had never experienced. He stood and walked over and straddled Aaron’s lap. Grabbing his face with both hands Spencer held him there then moved in slowly to kiss him.

“Aaron. I can’t guarantee that nothing bad will happen. That’s the part of life that is unpredictable and unknowable. But, what I can guarantee is that I don’t want to lose what we have. I want more. I want to experience so many things with you. You’ve opened up a world of possibilities to me I never had before. You have shown me what it is to be cared for and cherished. You spend far too much money on me above my protests. I know it was you that bought my building and had our rents lowered, so don’t even deny it. But, I want to see where this takes us. It’s a few short months. That’s it. Two semesters, then I come back here and I am all yours.”

Aaron closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Spencer and tried to settle his emotions.

“I know. I know I’m being irrational.” Aaron took a deep breath before he leaned back. “So, you figured it out did you?”

“The moment new gardeners came and repairmen started to work in the apartments I knew something had changed. Then the letter telling us our rents were cut in half? Aaron really?”

“I knew you were trying to save money Spencer. And really it’s a good investment. The neighborhood is a good area and when these places are fully renovated and fixed it will be a steady income.”

“Right. Just keep telling yourself that.” Spencer smiled as he shook his head and slid down to kneel between his legs. “Now.” His face was flushed as he nuzzled against Aaron’s groin. Spencer knew that Aaron had a fairly good refractory rate and he found he wanted him again. Wanted to give him something to reassure him of his feelings. “Can I suck you?” His voice was breathy as he dug his fingers in Aaron’s thighs.

“Oh god Spencer.” Aaron looked down to see the messy curls and flushed face. He got a wicked smile on his face before he spoke again. “What do you say?”

Spencer bit his lip. It was a minor kink that Aaron seemed to have developed. They didn’t play with it often but Spencer was occasionally willing to give in. Right now he knew Aaron needed something to ground him and he was eager to indulge.

“Please Daddy, let me suck your beautiful cock.” He put on his shy wide-eyed look and Aaron about groaned as he slipped his sweats off and his already aching cock sprang free. Spencer moaned at the sight as he took the head in his mouth and lightly circled with his tongue. He slowly started to bob his head as he pressed his tongue against the already throbbing vein. He hummed when hands fisted in his hair and hips rolled to push in deeper into his mouth.

“Oh god baby boy, so good.” Aaron moaned as Spencer continued his ministrations. Reaching down he had started to play with Aaron’s balls rolling them in his hand and slightly pulling. He was prepared when Aaron snapped his hips forward involuntarily. Using both hand and mouth on his lover it didn’t take long when he felt the hot, salty cum shoot down his throat. Aaron slumped back panting as he pulled Spencer up onto his feet. Hooking his thumbs into Spencer’s pants he pushed them down then pulled the younger man onto his lap. Pushing a bottle of lube he had fished out of one of the desk drawers into Spencer’s hand he gripped his hips and leaned in for a kiss.

“Now be a good boy Spencer and let me watch you. I want you to cum on me. Will you do that for me Spencer? Will you jack off for me and cum on me?”

“Yes.” Spencer was breathless as he lubed up his now very hard erection. Aaron pulled off his shirt and went back to gripping Spencer’s waist. His eyes were glued on what Spencer was doing. It didn’t take the boy long before he was heavily panting as he stroked faster and faster working his cock trying to find his release. He almost yelped when he felt a cool finger breach his hole then groaned as Aaron slipped a finger inside him. He was whimpering as need coursed through him and when two fingers started to stroke him he almost jumped out of his skin when Aaron brushed over his prostate. He laid his head against Aaron’s as he sped up his motions adding a twist to his wrist as Aaron kept fingering him, hitting that sweet spot every so often. One final pass and Spencer was shouting his release as he came all over Aaron’s chest. Breathing hard he slumped against the older man careful not to lay against the sticky substance Aaron was currently running his fingers through.

“Thank you Spencer.” Aaron licked one of his own fingers then kissed the man in his arms. “You are amazing,” he said when he finally pulled away. Aaron reached across the desk and grabbed a tissue and quickly cleaned himself off. He prodded Spencer off his lap then the two men slowly made their way back to the master bedroom. They took a slow lazy shower together with Aaron touching and kissing Spencer as much as he could. When they were clean he toweled both of them dry then led Spencer to the bed where they tumbled under the covers and tangled themselves together before falling asleep.

Not all of Aaron’s insecurities were alleviated but he knew Spencer meant what he said. He just hoped the boy really did mean it. He wanted the young man in his life more than was probably good for him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
“Dr. Norman what do you mean that my Mother’s care has been taken care of for the next two years? You know I can’t afford that.”

“Spencer, we got an anonymous donation to the hospital and it was specific in that a portion of it was to go for Diana Reid’s care for the next two years.”

Aaron. He growled out as he sat at his desk. He hadn’t been back at school for long when he had gotten the check for his mother’s care back in the mail. A part of him was flattered that Aaron would do something like that for him and his mother but a bigger part was upset. He had been taking care of his mother for most of his life, he didn’t need any help.

“Fine. But I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

“Spencer. It may not be my place but maybe you should just look at this as a gift. You’ve been taking care of your mother for so long but now you can take time to care for yourself. You know we get anonymous donors with strange requests all the time. You might just want to let this one go and not let that pride of yours rear its ugly head.”  
Spencer blew out a breath as he scrubbed his face. Maybe Doctor Norman was right that he just needed to let this one go.

Three weeks later he was being called into the financial office. They wanted to talk about one of his student loans.

“Mrs. Judson?” Spencer stood in the doorway as his financial counselor waved him inside. She was on the phone but was obviously finishing it up.

“Dr. Reid, please have a seat.”

Spencer frowned slightly as he lowered in the chair. He didn’t have many student loans having been able to secure many scholarships and the few times he had snuck down to Atlantic City when he turned 21 to play in one of the high stakes poker tournamenst. Of course that meant that he had to win the buy in but once he did he was in. The first time he had won 100.000 dollars and some of that went to pay off his undergrad loans and some went to pay for books and everyday essentials at school.

“Dr. Reid it seems that you have received a couple of new scholarships. Now you can use these to apply to the remaining tuition for next semester or we can apply them to one of the loans that will come due when you graduate. My suggestion is you do the latter that way you won’t have to worry about the interest that will be tacked on.”

Spencer sat there dumbstruck. He frowned as he tried to search his memory for when he last applied for any scholarships.

“I don’t understand Mrs. Judson. We haven’t done any new scholarship applications. Where did these come from?”

Mrs. Judson was shuffling the paperwork in front of her then pulled out the two documents in question.

“One is from a Bay Industries. They are an up and coming robotics company that seeks out new young talent. Here, in their letter they state that they read your engineering dissertation and were impressed that you want to work on developing service robots for not only the physically disabled but the mentally disabled as well.”

“I’ve never heard of Bay Industries,” Spencer said suspiciously.

“They are a small company but already have generated a lot of clout. Now the second one is from a private scholarship fund. Now normally this fund only gives to young law students but will allow for one wild card student a year. They chose you.”

“And just what is that private fund?”

“it’s the Derek Morgan Young Lawyers scholarship fund.”

“I see. Is there any way to decline either offer?”

“Why would you want to do that Dr. Reid? Both of these scholarships are entirely legal and they can go a long way to free you financially when you leave school.”

Spencer pressed his lips together in a tight line and reluctantly agreed to take both scholarships. He knew for a fact Aaron had something to do with second one and wondered if the first one was in any way his doing as well. Again he saw the wisdom in Mrs. Judson’s words but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Okay, you are all set. You only have the one loan left. I’ll apply these to the higher interest one so that you just have the ten-thousand-dollar low interest government loan.”

Spencer wanted to be angry but for now he’d let it go. But he had a feeling that Aaron wasn’t going to stop. He sighed as he stood and left the office.

When he got back to his dorm room there was a padded envelope waiting for him. Frowning he put his stuff down and picked-up the envelope. He recognized the handwriting on the front as Aaron’s. He sighed as he grabbed scissors and opened the envelope.

Spencer,

This is a key to an apartment just outside of campus. I’ll be there on Saturday, please meet me there?

Aaron.

Holding the key he sank onto the chair and wondered what this meant. He and Aaron had been Skyping, e-mailing and calling as much as either of them could. With the media crazed case that he was presiding over and his own workload they hadn’t had a lot of time together. But the gifts kept getting bigger and bigger and more extravagant. When he had been with Aaron over those eight weeks he knew the man had money. He had never really asked about it and now a part of him wondered if he should have. Opening his computer, he decided to do a few searches on one Judge Aaron M. Hotchner.

Two hours later Spencer was slamming his computer shut as his breath hitched in his throat. He had figured that Aaron had money, it wasn’t really that hard to see but the man was on the top ten millionaires in the United States list. He gave more money to charities in one month than Spencer made in a year. Even his few winnings at poker was a mere pin drop in the bucket to the type of wealth that Aaron commanded. Spencer sat there wondering again what the hell he had gotten himself into. His thoughts started to ping around in his head and he tried to come to terms with everything he learned.

“Oh hell no Aaron Hotchner. I am not going to be a kept man and you are certainly not going to be my Sugar Daddy. We are so going to be talking about this when you get here on Saturday.” Spencer huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Who the hell are you talking to?” His roommate Ethan said as he walked in the room.

“No one. But I’ll tell you who the hell I will be having a talk with. Aaron Hotchner.”

“Why? What has your sexy Judge done?” Ethan smirked as he sprawled out on his bed.

“What has he done? I’ll tell you what the hell he’s done. He paid for two years for Mom’s care. He manipulated scholarship funds so they came to me. He sends me clothes and money constantly. He now sent me a key to an apartment off campus and wants me to meet him there on Saturday.”

“You’re angry because a man who is obviously in love with you is trying to make your life better?”

“No, I’m angry because he didn’t tell me he was close to fucking billionaire status. I looked him up finally, passed all the information on him being a Judge. Did you know he’s on the top ten millionaire’s list?”

“Yes. Most people who follow the society pages know that. His face is not only splashed across the news with the type of high-profile cases he tries but his picture is always all over the place when it comes to charity events. It was a shame when his partner was killed. It didn’t matter that he’s gay, he’s quite beloved in Virginia society so its like he has this free pass or something. When a lawyer tried to get him recused off a case because of his sexuality, well that lawyer never saw another courtroom again.”

“Aaron did that?” Spencer didn’t think that Aaron was that vindictive of a person.

“Oh no, that wasn’t Judge Hotchner, that was the lawyer’s own firm. No one, and I mean no one goes after Judge Hotchner’s private life. Like I said he’s pretty beloved by the society snobs so it trickles down. You were with him for eight weeks Pen, didn’t you see any of that?”

Spencer swallowed as he sat back in his chair and thought back to all the things that they did together. It never occurred to Spencer that there was anything different about the way they were treated. Restaurant’s gladly found a place for them, even if there was a waiting list. They went to exclusive gallery openings, third row center seats to special music events. Exclusive dinners. It all came back to Spencer and he realized what a charmed life Aaron lived.

“Hey Pen, you okay? You’re pale.”

“I, I, I just never…really thought about what we did or where we went. He said dress nice, I would and we’d go to these places. I never really paid attention.” But, he must have at some point because he remembered every single day he spent with Aaron.

“Oh you paid attention but like Dr. Spencer Reid is wont to do you were in your head instead of being in the here and now.”

“Fucking hell Ethan. He’s acting like a damn sugar daddy or something.”

Ethan snorted as he watched his best friend start to fall apart over the fact that the man that loved him wanted to take care of him.

“Hey, if you don’t want him anymore Pen, I am more than willing to become a kept man if it means someone as sexy as Judge Hotchner was the one keeping me.”

“Don’t you even think about it.” Spencer growled as a ball of jealousy started in the pit of his stomach. “I never said I wanted to stop seeing him. I just want him to stop with spending all that money on me.”

“Pen,” Ethan sighed as he stood and walked over to Spencer. He laid a hand on his best friend’s cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You are worth every penny and more, okay?”

“What’s going on here Spencer?” Aaron stood in the doorway and Spencer groaned at how intimate it must have looked with Ethan holding his cheek and kissing him.

“It’s not what you think Aaron. And what are you doing here anyway?”

“I knew you didn’t have classes tomorrow, and I adjourned court early so I could come see you. Obviously that was a mistake.” Aaron turned on his heels and stormed out of the building.

“Dammit Ethan.”

“What? I didn’t know he was going to show up at that exact moment. And it’s not like we haven’t fucked Spencer.”

“That was before I met Aaron.” Spencer growled as he grabbed his messenger bag and ran after the older man. “Aaron, Aaron,” he yelled as he ran to try to keep up. “Let me at least explain what you think you might have seen.”

Aaron stopped when he got outside the dorm and crossed his arms and glared at Spencer. The young man took a step back because he had never seen this side of his lover. All he knew was a kind touch, soft burning kisses, hands that could make him hard in seconds. Words that were smart, funny or witty, a quick mind and a kind heart. He never got Judge Aaron and right now Spencer had an idea that that was exactly what he was getting.

“So, genius, explain.” The hard almost bullying tone put Spencer’s back-up.

“Do not take that tone with me Aaron Hotchner. I may still be young but I’m not weak and I’m not going to accept this bullying side of you. I will talk to you but only when you calm the fuck down.” Spencer crossed his own arms and glared right back at Aaron. They stayed like that for several long minutes, gazes locked and both heated. Finally realizing where they were Aaron eased his stance and took a deep breath.

“Fine, we’ll go to the apartment.” He started to walk towards the car and Spencer let out a long sigh as he followed after. He got in the car, which Spencer didn’t want to think about when Aaron bought it. The ride to the Apartment was filled with tension and anxiety. After parking Aaron stormed out and Spencer had the urge to just slug the man. But he didn’t what he did instead was follow him up to the apartment. After he entered he stopped short and was taken aback by the table that was laid out. His heart sank as he realized that Aaron had wanted to surprise him.

“Aaron, this looks wonderful.” Spencer tried to smile despite the anger and tension in the air. Aaron turned to look at him and there was such deep hurt in Aaron’s eyes he hoped that he could fix this.

“Do you want him Spencer?”

“Ethan?” Spencer’s voice rose with the mounting tension in the air. “Aaron no. I mean, yes we…you don’t really want to hear that.” Spencer stopped himself before he said something stupid.

“Don’t really want to hear what Spencer?” Aaron again crossed his arms and waited.

“Fine, you want to know? Before I went to Arlington for work Ethan and I were casual lovers. But, we’ve been friends since High School. We’re comfortable with each other and we are best friends. That is it. After Arlington? I haven’t so much as touched him. Now, you can believe me or not I don’t give a rat’s ass.” Spencer pressed his lips together as he saw the words sink into Aaron. It was several long moments before all the fight went out of Aaron.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I was missing you and I wanted to surprise you. You don’t even know do you?”

“Know? Know what?” Spencer frowned as he watched the slight chuckle bubble up in Aaron.

“Your best friend Ethan? He’s in love with you Spencer and you don’t even see it.”

“You can’t know that…”

Aaron put his finger on Spencer’s lips to stop him from talking. “Yes I can because I recognize the look he was giving you. When he kissed you it may have been your forehead, but it was far from chaste. He is in love with you. Question is Spencer, and I want you to be completely honest with me.” Aaron wet his lips and the gesture made Spencer groan. “Question is do you love him?”

“Aaron, how can you ask me that? No I’m not in love with Ethan. I mean I love him but in the way best friends love each other not, you know like lovers love each other. I’d do anything for him but I don’t want to spend my life with him. Well, i mean I do want him in my life but I don’t want him like, you know a lover.”

“No?” Aaron took a step forward.

“No Aaron. I don’t.”

“So, is there anyone you would like to spend your life with?”

Spencer took a deep breath as he took a step towards Aaron, “I think you know the answer to that question already.”

“Maybe I don’t. Maybe I need to hear it.”

“You Aaron. I want to spend my life with you. These few weeks I’ve been here I’ve missed you. I finally know what you meant, why you were so upset before I came back. It’s like a piece of me stayed in Arlington, with you.”

“Spencer,” Aaron moaned as he leaned in and took the boy’s mouth in a deep kiss.

A short-time later when they were naked and Aaron was finally sliding himself inside Spencer for the first time he wondered why he had denied himself this pleasure for so long. Why he waited to feel this almost perfect bliss as he looked down on the beautiful face that had captured his heart and soul. He was being completely undone a little at a time with each pleasure filled thrust. He couldn’t help his emotions as they poured out of him and splayed him open for Spencer to see. He felt raw, and loved and such intensity of feeling that he thought he was going to break apart into a million pieces and the only one in the world capable of putting him back together was Spencer. The tight heat that wrapped around him made him want to cry as he was being broken open for an audience of one. He had missed Spencer, missed having him in his arms, missed hearing his voice, missed touching him and being touched by him. Now his very being was on fire with each touch of hands to his skin, each bruise as long fingers dug into his back letting him know he wasn’t the only one affected. He was in agony and ecstasy all at once. And when he thrust in a final time and came it was as if he was being burned alive by the very love that burst out of his chest and engulfed him in a fire that he never wanted to quench.

When he opened his eyes it was to see the face of the man that he had fallen so hard for that his whole body shook with the intensity of the emotion.

“I love you,” he said unguarded, with that rawness that had been with him from the moment he touched Spencer once again. “I love you Spencer. I think I fell in love with you the very moment you sat at my table. I love you.”

Spencer smiled and lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that fell. This, he knew was real. The most honest that Aaron had ever been with him and if the older man wanted to take care of him, who was he to say no? Not when he felt the outpouring of love that he felt right now from Aaron.

“I love you Aaron. I love you and it scares me. You want to always take care of me but I don’t want to lose myself with you.”

“I don’t want you to lose yourself either Spencer.” Aaron kissed him and Spencer could swear he felt the fire that was burning deep in Aaron.

“Then will you stop with the gifts and the scholarships and even paying for my mother’s care? I’m not incapable you know.”

“Spencer?”

“Yes?”

“Shut-up.” He said as he dipped his head down for another kiss.

“Okay Daddy.” Spencer smiled wickedly.

“My beautiful boy.” Aaron smiled as he flipped them over and wrapped his arms around Spencer content to have him in his arms once again. They didn’t talk for in this moment they didn’t need words. Their hands and mouths told each other more than mere words could. Touch couldn’t lie, words could and the two men kept up a slow lazy conversation with just their touches. Each one saying I love you as they lulled each other in a deep sleep niether had really had in the few weeks they’d been separated.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
The next day they argued fiercely about the money Aaron spent on Spencer which he didn’t apologize for. After all the yelling and heat died down they had a long discussion and finally came to a compromise they both could live with. After dinner Aaron took Spencer’s hand and walked them out onto the deck and sat down. He pulled Spencer onto his lap and the two men curled up on the lounge chair content.

“I gave-up the trial. I recused myself. I stayed long enough to go over everything with the new Judge and he decided not to change anything that everything was in order and he would proceed from where i left it.”

“What? Why?”

“I want to be here. I spent the last three years alone Spencer and it was more painful than you could imagine. The time that you’ve been gone I just miss you terribly. I love you and I want more time with you.”

“Aaron, you are terrible.” Spencer tried to joke but secretly he was elated that Aaron wanted to spend more time with him.

“No, I’m in love.” Spencer’s voice hitched because he didn’t know what to say.

“What are you going to do?”

“Take a much needed sabbatical and be here with you. This place is ours till you graduate. After that I want you to come live with me Spencer.”

“You want me to move in with you?”

“You practically were before school started. Nothing much will change. Move in with me Spencer.”

The slow smile and Aaron knew the answer before Spencer even said anything.

“Yes, I’ll move-in with you.” Aaron couldn’t have been happier that one Dr. Spencer Reid had sat at his table unintentionally almost three months prior. He knew from that moment on he was lost and he didn’t want to have it any other way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coffee A Date and Forever一杯咖啡一次约会一生一世](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195181) by [ziwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing)




End file.
